Fame, Glory, and Other Things on My To Do List
by Mandabear203
Summary: Nathan, an attractive new student from California meets Haley an aspiring actress. When she discovers Nathan's father is a famous actor she will do anything to get him to come see the school production. Naley Based on Book Fame, Glory, and Other Things...
1. Chapter 1

_This Fic is based on a book called Fame, Glory, and Other Things on My To Do List written by Janette Rallison. I've only got the first chapter so far but there will be lots more! Please enjoy and if you have the time please review i want to know what you think._

CHAPTER 1

Haley. That's my name. Not the typical name for a superstar. Maybe if I changed it, I could get a acting role. Evian, I could see that working for me. Evian Bouteille. No the French word for bottle as my last name was a little overboard. Ariella, it was cute, and mysterious, and perfect for a business card.

There may have been no point to changing my name. It felt like I was never getting anywhere. I was going to be stuck doing high school productions for the rest of my life. Great, a four year career that I do for free. Now that's a great start to my life.

Last year I thought I had it all, a great boyfriend mostly. His name was Brendan, and he was a gorgeous Quarterback. I liked him a lot and I thought it was going great. But then he dumped me for Lauren, head cheerleader. It was inevitable, Head cheerleader and quarterback.

Some would say I have the luck of an antelope being chased by a lion, but I think I can place some of the blame in my dad's hands. I mean, he's a total goofball and never takes anything seriously. Especially the important things. When I tell him my car doesn't start sometimes, he tells me to talk to it. "Just praise it gently, tell it it's a good car." Yeah that never works either.

I could partly blame my mother too. She is always telling me about the creeps in the world, and how I should be "aware." Yet, when I am aware, its never necessary. Anyway, she tells me about these news stories about girls getting raped in dark allies, or mugged in dark parking lots, Who wouldn't take that seriously? So with her words in my head I always come out of my loser job at Wal-mart, in a perfectly well lit parking lot… perfectly paranoid.

But Tonight, this one particular night, just had to prove my mother, and me wrong. Though it did serve as back-up to my father being a complete and total ding dong.

I was walking out of my loser job, into a perfectly well lit parking lot, perfectly paranoid, once again. All I had on my mind was getting to my car without having a heart attack or getting mugged. Though the heart attack would have been more likely this particular night.

I shouldn't have even done it, but I did. As soon as I looked over my paranoid little shoulder, there he was. He fit the description of a serial killer very well. If you know me, you would know I'm the first one to stereo type. Which is ironic, because I hate being stereo-typed. But being a stereo-typer means you usually jump to conclusions about someone. But my mothers thought just wouldn't stop ringing in my head.

I rummaged for my keys, and ran for the silver Honda. I slid the key into the lock and turned it furiously, because the guy was creeping up on me. I jumped in the car and placed the key in the ignition. Turn. It didn't start. Turn again. It still didn't start. "UGH! My Father Is a Ding Dong!" I yelled to where everyone in the parking lot, which included a few birds, maybe a stray dog, and the mugger, could hear me.

Then I heard my dad's voice, "Praise it gently, tell it it's a good car." I mean, I was about to be mugged, or kidnapped, or god knows what if I didn't get out of there. It was worth a shot. I stroked the dashboard above the steering wheel. "There, There, That's a good car, If you start I promise I will wash you." I turned the key once more. It still didn't start. "If you don't start I swear I'll push you off a nice little cliff into the water with the fishies." I banged the steering wheel causing a loud honk to sound through out the abandoned parking lot. That's about the time I turned to see him standing at the window. He would have been really attractive if he wasn't trying to mug me. I simply screamed. He just covered his ears like I was some sort of banshee. This was it, my stupid car wouldn't start and I was stuck in a car with only a piece of glass between me and my doom.

"Are you going to get out now?" he said raising his eyebrows at me.

"No, go away! I'm going to call the cops." As soon as I find my phone that is. I dug through my purse. A wallet, some lip gloss, a pen, an emergency tampon, another emergency tampon, No Phone. I turned the cheap bag upside down and the contents spilled into my lap. The wallet, lip gloss, pen, and tampons all came crashing down onto my shaking legs.

The guy's hand leaned over and rested on the cracked window, to where his fingers were on the inside of the car. I took my purse an wacked his finger tips, and he jumped.

"Ow!" he yelped

"What do you want?" I asked almost crying. What did he want? He hadn't tried to take anything yet. "Are you going to mug me or just stand there? Cause if you are, you are a horrible mugger..person."

"I just saw the entire inside of your purse, I don't want anything in there."

"Then why are you just standing there?"

He just laughed, I seriously didn't get it, if he wasn't trying to get anything from me, why was he still there?

"Will you get out of my car?" he said.  
"What?" I said confused. His car? But this was… I looked around, same seats, same make, same color, same exact car, except for one thing. There was some kind of charm hanging from the rearview mirror.

"Damn it." I whispered, There was no way my luck was this bad. At that point really I was blaming it on all three factors. My luck of the antelope, my mom, my dad. Anything to blame this on.

"Im so sorry." I stepped out of the car flushed and completely embarrassed. "You see, I have the same exact car, minus the charm in the windshield, and my car never starts, so it was an honest mistake."

"It's ok, Guess I Understand, he said getting into HIS car, the one I was screaming from a few seconds ago.

"Why didn't you just tell me it was your car?" I said aggravated.

"How are you supposed to talk to a person who is talking to their car? Let alone threatening it." he smirked.

"Could've saved me the embarrassment." I sulked.

"Nah." he said still smirking, "You want me to drive you to YOUR car?" he asked me putting emphasis on the word YOUR.

"Um sure I guess." I jumped into the passenger seat. He drove me to my replica of his car, and I was for once in my life glad to see the piece of junk. Though what happened next shouldn't have surprised me. I got out my keys put them in the ignition and the stupid thing didn't start. The only thing I could think to do was get out and kick the tire, tell the car what a piece of useless crap it was.

"Do you need a ride?" the guy asked. Well the fact I knew nothing about him, not even his name, wouldn't please my parents at all.

"Well I appreciate the offer, but my dad might not appreciate the fact I don't know you." I laughed.

"Yeah true, well I could at least wait here until someone can pick you up. Keep the muggers away." he flashed another smirk, I was counting. That would be the 4th

"Ok, that would actually be great."

He reached for his cell phone so I could call someone. He slid his hand through the crack in his window and I slid my hand through the crack in mine. I thought I had it gripped, I swear. But no my luck tonight, I dropped it, on the hard, cold pavement. "Oh My God." I jumped out of my car. Not only did I accuse him of a life of crime, I probably broke his phone in half. I got on all fours and searched the area for it, and luckily it was in one piece, scratch free. I dialed my number not making eye-contact with him.

After a few rings, my sister picked up. "Hello?" she sounded annoyed, probably on the other line with one of her little friends. "Nicki, where is dad?"

"He is out," she said still annoyed.

"Well this is really important, will you tell him that im stuck at walmart? My car wont start."

"Yeah whatever." and she hung up. There was a 20 chance that the message wouldn't get passed on.

After I called my house, we basically just sat and talked about stuff, nothing spectacular or anything. "So I guess you aren't from around here?" I said taking note to his clothes. Sadly, Not many guys here have that wardrobe. It was kinda hot. "Well, no, I lived in California, but me and my mom moved here a few days ago."

California, that was hot too. Oh great, It just hit me that he is going to my school now. I slapped my head, which probably looked really odd to him.

"Something wrong?" he said raising his eyebrows again.

"You are going to my high school now aren't you?"

"Well I guess I am." he said smirking again. 5. That was 5 times now. Great not only was I going to school with I guy I thought I was never going to see again, but he was good-looking. Every girl would want him.

I was kind of relieved when my dad showed up, because it was getting weirder by the minute.

"My name is Nathan by the way. What's yours?"

I searched my head for a creative name, but I was having no luck. All of a sudden I just blurted out, "Lauren." I laughed inside, "And when you tell people about me, make sure to go into all of the bad, embarrassing details." I said

"That's not your name is it?"

"How did you know?"

"It's on your name tag." he said smirking again. Six.

I immediately covered my white name tag, pinned to my royal blue vest.

"Right." I said blushing, I wanted to cry by now, "I guess I'll see you at school." I finished

"Yeah, see ya." he replied.

I slid into my dad's car and slunked into the seat, trying to become invisible. I would give ANYTHING to be invisible right now.

----------

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

-1CHAPTER 2

It seemed like for months I had spent all my free time thinking about ways to get Brendan back, because we were great together, at least everyone thought so. Until Lauren that is. She came along an ruined everything. But Last night, it was like all I could think about was what an idiot I must have looked like in front of Nathan. If I hadn't thought he was going to mug me I wouldn't be so embarrassed to go to the same school with him. I have to admit he was hot. Very.

The phone rang.

"Haley, it's for you." Nicki said annoyed that I was taking away her precious phone time.

"Who is it?" I asked, with a mouthful of pudding. I dipped the spoon in the cup again to get more. This was getting old. I told her every time to always tell me who it was before she yelled my name and let them know I was here. I don't always want to talk to everybody like she does. But she still never asked who was calling.

"I don't know, some guy."

Brendan. Lauren dumped him and he needs comforting, or he will beg me to take him back. No, too perfect. He needs a tutor. Not as great, but it would do.

"Take the phone already. Geez." Nicki said waving the phone in front of my face like a retarded ape offering me a bananna.

I yanked the phone from her. I was eager to talk to Brendan.

"Hello." I answered

But it wasn't Brendan who answered back.

"Hey." Nathan spoke from the other end.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, it's me." What? Was he psychic? I was thinking about him like 5 seconds ago. Then again I was thinking about Brendan right before that.

Then it hit me. Brendan. It would make him jealous to see me hanging around the new gorgeous guy.

"Funny you called, I was just thinking about you." I said rather seriously, but it probably came off rather seductive.

"Well I was just calling to um, see, how your car is doing."

"Oh, right, after you left my dad and I jumped it, just the battery."

"Well, that's good, nothing serious." he said. I could tell there was something he wanted to say other than 'yeah that's good' or all this small talk about my car.

"So, what did you really call for?" I asked him.

"What? Are you psychic?" he asked. I should be asking him the same thing. I could feel his smirk all the way through the phone. Seven…

"No, I can just read people." I said licking the rest of the pudding off my spoon.

"Ok here's the deal, My mom wants me to get a new wardrobe. Apparently, I need to dress like guys around here, and try to fit in."

"And I fit in this where?" I asked very curious for the answer.

"I don't exactly know what "fits in" here. I was wondering if you could… take me to the mall, help me shop."

"What's in it for me?" I asked just playing with him now.

"You get to spend an afternoon with me." Eight. Don't ask how I could keep feeling this, but oh boy did I.

"Ok, I'm in." I said getting another spoonful of pudding.

"Really?"

"Of Course." I laughed.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at your house in a few." he said

"Sounds good." I can't believe I just said 'Sounds Good.' No body says that.

We both clicked off the line.

I don't know why I spent so much time in the bathroom getting ready for him to pick me up, but I did. I mean I still wanted Brendan but, Nathan was a whole new kind of wonderful. Despite the fact I thought he tried to mug me, I thought we had a pretty great friendship getting started. There was someplace to start.

How could someone you couldn't tell was wearing any make-up, spend an hour in the bathroom? I had gotten ready just in time, as soon as put lip gloss on Nathan rang my door bell, I grabbed my Shoulder-strap purse and headed for the door.

When I opened the door and saw Nathan's face I expected him to say something like "Hey!" or "Great to see you again!" or at least "You ready?" but no, he spits out, "Hey, do you think I could borrow your car sometime?"

"Um Hello to you, too." I said jerking my head back sarcastically.

"Yeah, hi, So can I borrow your car sometime?" he asked again

"Okay, but isn't your car exactly the same, minus the not starting part?"

"Exactly."

I was really confused to why he would want to borrow a car that didn't start, and now he was telling me he wanted to BECAUSE it didn't start. What a strange boy. I might as well forget about it, this was way beyond my comprehension obviously.

"Sure, You can borrow my car anytime you want." I nodded smiling, kind of laughing at him in a way.

"So you ready?"

"Yupp, Let's go."

How you manage to maintain a half hour convorsation on the way to a mall with a person you met in the parking lot at Wal-Mart the night before beats me, but I did it. Nathan was great to talk to, he listened to me, like I mattered. Brendan used to listen to me like that. Now he just walks down the hall past me and looks the other way, with his little arm ornament hanging off him like a cheap earring. But Anyway back to me and Nathan.

"So why does your mom want you to fit in so bad?" I asked, I didn't mean to be so nosy I just couldn't help myself

"Well, obviously if strange girls I've never met before think I'm trying to mug them, I really don't fit in." he laughed

I laughed too until what he said hit me. "Wait, you told your mother, someone I've never met before, about that? That's a great first impression."

"Are you kidding? Of course I didn't tell my mother about that. Besides if I ever want to borrow your car my mom can't know we have the same silver Honda."

"Do I want to know what you are planning to do with my car?" I said concerned

"Not really, but you shouldn't worry, nothing illegal." he said simply

When we pulled into the mall parking lot, I was getting a little worried I would make him look like an uncoordinated cow farmer, instead of a cool, sexy, not to mention sleek new student from California. Though, he didn't need much of my help, with the retro cowboy boots he was wearing. But he was totally hot, so it worked on him.

"So what store do you want to go into?"

"Not Sears."

"Why not Sears?"

After we argued the point that Sears was a perfectly fashionable clothing line, he settled for Dillard's. We talked and talked while I swiped hangars from one side of the rack to the other, trying to find his color. He was a bit bewildered when I shoved half his body weight in clothes in his face. Then he started this pattern, of me approving how everything looked, before he put it in the buy pile. Of course, EVERYTHING he tried on looked amazing. But he couldn't buy everything.

"Are you serious?" he asked me unbelievingly, "everything looked good? And normal?"

"Yeah. You should really look into modeling." I joked.

"Yeah, not if you paid me a million dollars."

"So what all are you going to buy?"

"Well, all of it, I guess."

My eyes probably jumped out of their sockets at the moment.

"ALL of it? You realize that's almost worth a plane ticket to New York?"

"That's ok, my dad is paying for it. Child support money."

"What is your dad a millionaire superstar actor?" I joked

"No," he said quickly, "Why would you say that?"

"It was a joke, Geez, calm yourself."

"Whatever, let's check out."

Ok Nathan was one weird guy. But So hot, boy was he hot. I've never met a guy, not even Brendan that could make the entire Male clothes department look good.


End file.
